The Choice To Change
by Anna.Inside.A.Music.Box
Summary: What if something incredible could happen, well I know, that the fact that there are vampires and werewolves is incredible enough, but what if you were like Alice, Edward, Bella or Jasper, and your powers gave you the choice, to change back to being human
1. The Choice

**So this is my first story and I would really love some feed back...**

**Please tell me what you thought (: **

When Tanya showed up at our door that day no one was surprised... Mainly because I had seen her arrival but also because she had called Carlisle to ask him if she could use one of our rooms. That did confuse us all though, why did she need a room? it may simply have been a comfort request, but still didn't seem right. We weren't surprised that Tanya showed up in a car either, "Part of the human charade" Carlisle had said. The fact that Tanya had brought a bag with her... full of human things, seemed to be taking the whole charade thing to far, "She must just being cautious" Jasper has said. Though, we had defiantly been surprised about one thing... When Esme opened the front door wide enough for every one to greet here all our mouths had dropped in shock. Tanya had all ways been a particularly pail vampire, like Bella in a way, her skin was pail like the rest of us, but there was a gleam behind it. We thought it was because Bella had all ready been as white as snow so when we all set eyes on Tanya's all most brown tanned skin, every one was thrown into a spiral of questions and confusion. I could see the answers before they were demanded, naturally. Edward was frowning at me, eyes wide with confusion and shock as he watched my vision. I could feel Bella's hands curl around my shoulders, she was shaking me slightly, which wasn't helping me concentrate. "Alice?... Alice?" she asked me."Bella, quit it!" I hissed, I felt her hands slip away, as I let my mind slip into my vision... It was to blurry for me to see it totally clearly but it looked like Tanya's... blue eyes were filled with excitement, she couldn't wait to tell us of her "discovery". I could see Jasper tensing slightly in front of me, as the wind blew in threw behind Tanya, giving him a clear whiff of her... blood? Bella's eyes closed in concentration so she could listen the sound of Tanya's even breaths. Carlisle Stood frozen with his hand on Esme's shoulder, where it hadn't moved after the door had been opened. Esme still hadn't closed her mouth, it hung open in shock as she scanned Tanya over and over. Emmett was shaking in angry confusion and Rosalie's eye's gleamed with hope. Edward's expression changed in flickers as he read Every one's theories and Tanya's thoughts... Tanya smiled as every one slowly figured out what she was in there heads... I snapped my self out it. I couldn't be bothered to look at Edward's expression, no doubt he would look at it in a grumpy way. Jasper stepped in front of me quickly, in a form of defense I suppose, He didn't really know what else to do, know one did. My vision clicked into place, Every one started to react as I had predicted, When Carlisle spoke, my family moved into action. "Fascinating but ... so... impossible...!" said Carlisle as he walked over to stand by Tanya. Jasper crouched in a little, with a deep frown on his face. Edward turned to Rosalie and hissed at what ever she was thinking, Rose poked her tongue out, "How the hell did this happen?!" Emmett roared. Esme lightly pulled Tanya into a hug "we'll help you dear, don't worry" She said while patting Tanya's back. Bella had her phone out, she was whispering furiously into the other end. "Jacob, I need you to bring Renesme back this instant... - It doesn't concern you, just bring my daughter home...- Your lucky I even let you spend any time with her at all so bring her back now or I will personally rip your head off!" She snapped her phone shut. Tanya stepped back from Esme's hug and into the center of the circle we had mindlessly formed. She grinned at Edward for a long moment before she began to speak. "You are all probably very confused" She said adding a laugh at the end. "no way..." I muttered sarcastically. She ignored me and continued... or she didn't hear me I couldn't tell. "I'm sure you have all figured out that I'm... human. - she smiled when she spoke the last word - The reason I'm here is so I can give a couple of you the option... to change back, to become human again" She went to go on but Rosalie cut in, "A couple of us?" she asked frowning. "You can only be changed back if you have... powers" Edward muttered. "But _she _doesn't have powers" Rosalie hissed. Tanya frowned as she hesitated to explain her self. "May I?" Edward asked, Tanya nodded seriously. Edward stepped forward into the circle as Tanya stepped back. Edward looked at me as I watched to see if what he was about to say would explain things... to an extent. He smiled at me politely as I nodded. "As you all know, Bella, Renesme, Alice, Jasper and I all contain... certain... powers" Edward smiled as he used the word Tanya had. "And all of our powers relate to how our human lives used to be, in Renesme's case I don't believe that it would be possible for her to change..." Edward looked at Tanya, who shook her head. "Right" Edward muttered. "That still doesn't explain why Tanya had the possibility to... change back" Esme pointed out. I wondered how this was effecting Esme, seeing as she literally threw her life away. Would it bother her that she didn't have the choice to get her life back? probably not... She did throw her self off a cliff for a reason. "I was getting to that" Edward said politely. "They think it has something to do with the fact that Tanya, Kate and Irina are sisters" Said Edward. "That's the only logical explanation" Tanya said shrugging. Edward looked at Carlisle "They've tested it... They tried it on Tanya and it worked, they tried it on Eleazar and it worked... - Jasper turned his gaze to Bella's confused face "Eleazar is gifted" He said. "Ah I see" said Bella. - And they tried it on Laurent... before he passed away, and it, clearly didn't work" Edward said frowning. "Because all your powers are connected to your human lives it's all most like a... path way back to mortality?" Carlisle asked... as if he was asking him self. "That's right" I said. "And because Tanya had her biological sisters when she was human and still has them now... that creates a link" I thought out loud, I was getting now, I smiled to my self. "Well how does it work then?" Bella asked. Rosalie had disappeared up stairs while Emmett lounged on the couch watching TV, neither of them interested in Bella, Jasper, Edward and my new choices, my lips pouted _spoil sports _I thought, Edward laughed. Esme had wondered off into the kitchen a while back and now came in to the lounge room again with a cup of coffee and a biscuit sitting on the napkin in her palm, which she handed to Tanya. Esme was delighted as Tanya moaned at the delicious taste of Esme's home made vanilla and choc chip cookie. Tanya Placed the coffee and cookie down onto a glass side table that was next to the door. "Well, Bella" Tanya began, "it's simply reverse" Tanya said smiling. "A vampire bites a human, the venom poisons there blood and then bam... well after a couple of days, bam, there a blood thirsty new born" I said. Tanya nodded "After the change is complete the venom stays in the body" said Tanya. "And in reverse... instead of a vampire letting the venom go through a human..." Bella said. "A human... sucks out the venom of a vampire..." Edward muttered. "Fascinating!" Carlisle yelled. We all jumped, he had sounded so much like Aro then. He ignored us "So you've come here to offer your services?" Carlisle asked at a normal volume now. "That's correct" Tanya said smiling. My head spun, A vision pounded into my head "Wow" I said surprised at how the vision... hurt. Jasper had his hand around my waste, with his head pulled back to look at me, his face was fixed in an overly worried expression. Edward's gaze was frozen on the floor, his face in a pained expression. My vision was hurting him too... Bella was hovering over his shoulder "Edward?" She asked, her tone filled with panic. Rosalie was at the bottom of the stairs "What is it?" she asked half heartedly. I couldn't figure out where every one else was, I was... falling. I landed smack down on the floor. "Ouch" I said, though it didn't even hurt. I hadn't just fallen to floor, now I was falling, falling into my vision.


	2. Tanya

My vision was at a different view then they normally are. I could see myself, well, what looked like me, but was just sort of... off. Jasper had one arm wrapped around my waster and the other curling around my back where his hand was clamped on my head. One of my arms was against his chest, the other was around his neck. Esme stood behind me, patting my back, was she trying to be comforting? Carlisle stood next to her, with one hand on Esme's shoulder and the other on mine. Bella and Edward where standing with there backs to the wall, Edward had his arm around her shoulder and his lips to her ear. I tried to hear what he was saying but it wouldn't come to me. Bella's eyes were wide with worry, her gaze not leaving Jasper and I. Rosalie and Emmett where on the opposite side of the room as Bella and Edward. Emmett had his arms around Rosalie's waste and his head on Rosalie's shoulder. A tear rolled down my face that came from my large brown eyes... My skin was pail but not as pail as it normally was. Light broke over the top of the trees around our house and shone threw the large glass windows. It fell on the skin of my family and reflected in rainbows around the room. The light that touched Jaspers face sparkled like diamonds, it seemed it was so bright that I had to squint my eyes. I looked at my own skin... It didn't sparkle... I was human. I sat on the couch next to Jasper, who had his arm around my shoulders. I had my arms around my legs, I was holding my self. Bella was on my other side, sitting the same way as me, Esme was on the floor with her legs crossed. The TV was on but no one really watching it, so Carlisle turned it off. He leaned in the door way to the kitchen, Edward walked passed him back into the lounge room, passing Tanya another coffee. "Thank you" She said too politely, Bella frowned. "Any change honey?" Esme asked. "No" I mouthed. The vision wouldn't changed, even when I forced my head to believe that I wouldn't be changed... The vision was still there, getting clearer by the minute. It had just hit midnight, I sighed. "Don't drink that" I said. "She means to you" I heard Edward say to Tanya. "What is it poisoned or something?" Tanya joked lightly. "No" I snapped. "You won't sleep". "Oh" She said surprised. I let Jaspers arm fall off me, as I got up and took Tanya's cup my self and went to pore the hot coffee in the sink. My head went blank, I clutched the sink for support, "o" I mouthed. My eyebrows pressed together, "The Dog's back with Renesme" I called as I walked back into the Lounge room. It felt good for my head to clear and be blank after it kept repeating the stupid vision over and over again. It was the first time I had ever been happy to not be able to... see. The door was thrown open as Jacob stood in the door way clutching Renesme to his bear chest. "No need to knock" I murmured. "You took your bloody time!" Bella yelled, she sprung to her feet and all but ripped Renesme out of Jacob's arms. "Gee some one woke up on the wrong side of immortality" Jacob snapped. He crossed his arms, and leaned against the frame of the front door. Bella sat back down on the couch and placed Renesme next to her, Edward took Jaspers place as he went to the door. He sighed "I'm just going to hunt" Jasper said smiling half heartedly at me. "Oh do you mind if I come along Jasper?" asked Esme. "Not at all, would any one else like to join us?" Jasper asked politely. Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett left for hunting while Edward and Bella took Renesme to bed. I showed Tanya to her room which was going to be Edward and Bella's before Esme had the idea of building them there own house. The back wall and the left wall from the door were made of glass, and the other walls were a deep purple that matched the black carpet. There was a huge Black iron bed in the middle of the room with a black and silver flower patterned cover. There was a dark wooden chest of draws that was against the same wall as the door. Beside them was a long, square, wooden mirror. The wall to the right was covered in shelves that were staked with books. Tanya's suit case was standing on the floor leaning against the back of the bed. "I all ready unpacked your clothes and noticed that you didn't have any pajamas or any thing so I fetched you up some, there in the first draw of the dresser" I explain happily. "Er, thanks" Said Tanya. I ignored her lack of enthusiasm "If you need anything I'll be down stairs in the lounge room and if you can't find me Jacob's room is the door opposite yours" I explained cheerfully pointing to Jacob's... smelly room. Tanya wasn't paying attention to me, she had discovered the red lacey night gown and was now slipping on her body. She put her other clothes away then started searching for her hair brush. "It's in the top draw next to the track pants and singlet that I folded for you to wear to bed instead of that... if you wanted" I said frowning. She found it and started to pull it threw her strawberry blond hair. She checked her self in the mirror, running her fingers threw her short straight cut fringe that sat a little bit above her eye brows. "Can I see Edward before I go to bed please" she demanded, not taking her eyes off her self. Oh wonderful, She was one of those humans. I could deal with one Rosalie but two... "He's gone to bed" I said politely. "But he doesn't sleep" She snapped "Bella's been finding it difficult to not spend most of the night resting in bed, even if she doesn't sleep, and... It sort of is Bella and Edward's alone time together, they would rather not be disturbed. I hope you can understand" I said smiling. "No, Alice, I don't really" She said and then sighed. Tanya's family had all ways been very kind, I got on very well with Kate and Carmen, Eleazar's partner. I never really spoke to Tanya, she had been much interested in spending time with Edward... "Well I'm sorry, but I don't won't to run you over there now just to say goodnight... you need to sleep and he'll be back here tomorrow, you can say good morning to him" I said, my tone thick with annoyance. She sighed "I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't make things difficult for you. I'm just not used to being on such a one tracked mind" She admitted glumly. She lazily fell back onto the bed and pulled her self up into a sitting position. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Who changed you back anyway?" I asked watching her face carefully. Shame spread across it, "We had to experiment a lot..." Tanya murmured. She sighed "In the end it was a human called Kyle. Irina came up with the theory a while ago, I volunteered to be the lab rat straight away. There was nothing I wanted more then to be human again, I just, hate killing animals probably then humans" she laughed sarcastically. "We started picking humans off the street, most of them ran when we tried to explain to them what we were, we didn't get the chance to share our theories. Then Kyle came along..." She started smiling when she said the last sentence. "He was so interested, he was a biologist you see... he was more then happy to help" she murmured. "We grew close, I hoped that when he changed me back... he might want me, as much as I wanted him" she peeped up at me and then blushed and looked down again. I smiled and rubbed her back, encouraging her to go on. "When I was changed, Kyle left me with a kiss on the head. He went with Laurent actually, part of me still hopes he's alive. Though, I doubt that very much" she said sadly. "There's all ways the possibility" I said, smiling at her grim expression. "I guess I should be getting to bed" Tanya said as she got up. "All right, the bathroom is just next to Jacob's room" I said politely. "Thank you" she whispered when she was curled up in bed. "Any time" I whispered back. I turned out the light and shut the door quietly, her breaths where heavy and slow before I was at the top of the stairs.


	3. Hurt

"Move you stupid mutt!" I growled jabbing him in the ribs. "Ouch! crap! what the hell was that for!?" Jacob boomed, throwing his arms in the air. "It was for taking up the whole couch! and the floor!" I snapped. "It's not that hard to ask! leach!" Jacob hissed. He moved his right leg up on the couch "room for two now" He said grinning. My eyes squinted, I walked around to the back of the couch and leaned against. I sighed and pouted my lips out, I made expression heart broken. "What's up vamp?" Asked Jacob, he was buying it, I smiled inside. "Oh it's just this program as depressing... haven't you noticed?" I moaned, my voice cracked at the end. "I fell asleep half way threw the last one" he said frowning. "Well if you really listen and concentrate you really truly understand what it's about... I've seen it before and it made me so sad... I couldn't watch the end" I admitted glumly. "Wow I had no reason you had feelings blood sucker, you've amazed me" He said lightly, a small smile on his face. For a split second I felt guilty, at my plan. Jacob turned to the TV and frowned has he really put all his energy in to watching. "Is this a basketball ga...-" Is all he could fit in before I flipped the couch upside down, smashing him into the floor. I pulled the couch up the right way again and jumped over the back and stretched my body out so I was taking up all the room. Jacob stood up tall and tense in front of the TV, his body shaking from head to toe. "Calm down pup" I said smiling. Jacob took a deep breath, then a couple more, before sitting down on the floor. "Good boy" I praised. "Don't push it" He warned sternly. I smiled in triumph, then something occurred to me. "Do you even know what's going on?" I asked, my voice filled with doubt. "Nope" Jacob replied cheerfully, "looks to me like some human chick your friends with is staying with us" He said shrugging. I snorted, "did I miss something?" he snapped. "Tanya's family discovered away to turn vampires with powers back into humans" I hissed. Jacob took that in... and then shrugged again "I guess that doesn't make a difference for you guys does it? your all pretty happy the way you are... am I right?" he asked. That was a good question... I hadn't really known much of human life, I couldn't remember any of it. Just darkness... I shuddered away from that thought. I couldn't imagine Bella wanting to be human again and Edward... a while ago all Edward wanted was to grow old with Bella to have lots of children and grandchildren and be with Bella till the day he died... But now they had had a child and the thought of forever sunk in, I couldn't see him changing any time soon. I didn't really know what jasper would do... I think he was quite happy with the way things were, but if I changed... I would love to experience human life in a better environment then I had before, but what about Jasper? no, he would not like that at all, he was more then happy being a vampire. But what if I changed? what if that was what I wanted? would he change back for me?... no, because I wouldn't let him, I wouldn't let him be unhappy for me. "Yeah... I'm not sure" I answered Jacob after one long minute. I went and sat on the hood of my porsche as I waited for Jasper to come home. The top of the sun was just starting to peep over the horizon by the time every one was back. "Took your time" I said playfully as Jasper took my hands and lifted me onto my feet. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "Hows your head?" he asked after a minute. "Better now the dog's here" I said grumpily. He laughed and pulled away smiling, I'm glad your feeling better" He said and grinned. He took my hand and started to walk a couple of steps back to the house. "Wait" I said, panic thick threw my voice. "hmmm?" He asked frowning. "Let's... just... stay" I said cheerfully pulling him back into the garage tugging him onto my porsche. He cupped his hands around my cheek. I leaned into it willingly, and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead softly and then gently took his hand away and left them both in mine. "Is every thing all right?" he asked concerned. I opened my eyes and sighed, "maybe... I don't know" I said shrugging, he frowned "What's bothering you Alice?" he said. He looked frustrated, I could understand that, normally I would have made my self clear by now. "Don't freak out kay?" I said playfully but my voice was dull, he sensed that and watched me carefully... waiting. I sighed again, "I've been thinking a lot about my vision" I said slowly, his frown deepened into a furious scowl, he got up from the hood of the porsche and glared down at me. "You want to become mortal again... don't you?" He said it as if the words -to become mortal again- were the words -to torture and kill Esme-. I stood up and towered over him... seeing as I was still on the hood of my porsche. "Don't speak to me that way, like wanting to become human again is a crime! I didn't have a human life! I had a life of sitting in darkness before I was changed where I was thrown into this life with no idea what I was and as soon as I figured it out I went to find you!" I yelled. Jasper stepped up onto the porsche... now he towered over me, like normal. "don't you talk to me like that!, I'm a man, you treat me with respect!" he boomed. My mouth dropped and my eye brows pushed together so hard that it all most hurt "What the hell has gotten into you? I'm Alice and you treat me with respect! I saved you from yourself, I saved you from a life that was about to get terribly worse, you don't even know! I am Alice Cullen and you will treat me with respect!" I screamed, my face reasonably close to his now. It was like he had ignored what I just said "I won't let you be human again!" He yelled. "To bad mister, it's not your choice!" I screamed. "To bad missy, it is! I will not allow it! now, you will go in the house and you will read a book or something to take your mind off this madness!" His nose was inches from mine. "I will not do what you tell me to do! I'm not your daughter! I'm your girlfriend and how dare you talk to me that way! why are you being such a jerk!" I screamed especially loudly. Jasper was shaking, his teeth gritted, he pressed his forehead hard to mine, forcing me to look in his wide aggressive eyes and hear his voice clearer then I ever thought possible "YOU. WILL. NOT. CHANGE. BACK. YOU. WILL. DO. AS. I. TELL. YOU. AND. YOU. WILL. NEVER. DEFY. ME. EVER. AGAIN!!" He roared. I punched him firmly in the gut, not to hurt him but to get him to dislodge his face from mine. "You" I said calmly, staring him dead in the pupil, "are being such an ass hole that I might just change back to piss you off" I said firmly. His hands clenched and his body went dead still he growled loudly and swung his arm back. I was deeply surprised at him... what was he going to do, punch me? I didn't move or anything, because part of me was dead set that he would never try to hurt me, but in that split second I saw it. I saw him punching me right the chest, I saw myself flying into the wall of the garage before he grabbed me at the legs to slam me into my porsche, but then the vision disappeared into blackness... Jacob skidded threw the garage doors in wolf form, he jumped at Jasper with his his teeth digging into the arm Jasper was going to use to hurt me. Jasper didn't know what hit him, he clawed at Jacob's skin and bit at his neck. Then Edward and Emmett were there, Jacob grabbing Jaspers throat now and Edward and Emmett grabbing his arms. They pulled him to the ground and held him there as he struggled. I stood there shaking as Bella came and tried to pull me away "get off!" I had screamed at her, but then Esme was there helping. I didn't want to be comforted right now I wanted to run, Carlisle was with Edward and Emmett now, talking to Jasper quickly and sternly. "Think about what your doing Jasper" Carlisle accused. Jacob caught me struggling against Esme, Bella and now Rosalie from the corner of his eye. He jumped away from jasper and came sprinting over to me and turned and skidded to the side, knocking Esme to the ground and biting Bella so she fell the the side, clutching her bitten leg. Rosalie held my arms behind my back and snarled at Jacob protectively. Jacob grabbed her throat to keep her occupied while I slipped threw her arms and onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and perched my back legs on his shoulder blades, he ran so quickly it was all most as if... he was a vampire. We flew threw the trees, I could hear Rosalie pursuing us but the Edward's voice boomed louder then Jaspers had in my ear "DON'T ROSE! SHE JUST WANTS TO GET AWAY!". Rosalie slowed down and started to run back cursing under her breath as she went. We were far out enough now that I couldn't hear Jaspers snarls and Esme's cries or Edward's instructions that he was shouting urgently at Bella and Esme. He had told them to go find Tanya and take her away, that's all I had heard but now all that filed my ears where the even breaths of Jacob and the sound of the woods.


	4. The Change and Discovering Jacob

I flipped off his back landing nicely on my feet, Jacob kept running far enough till I couldn't see him. I sat down by a tree a crossed my legs, I leaned my head back on the wood and closed my eyes. Jacob returned on two legs this time, he lay down on the wet ground in front of me. It was silent for a long ten minutes until Jacob broke the silence with the obvious question, "You all right leachy?" he asked sternly. I struggled, I planned to say something clever back, but I couldn't be bothered "yeah... I'm all right" I said blankly. I opened my eyes and looked up at huge green canopy that hung over our heads. "I don't think any one could imagine Jasper ever doing anything to hurt you even thinking about it, it's just so stupid" He said frowning. I closed my eyes again "I don't know what came over him either Jacob... I'm sure he surprised every one as much as he did me" I lied successfully. No one could have been more shocked by Jasper's actions then I was, he had scarred me, leaving the memory fresh in my brain, which would all ways stand out, from any other horrible thing I could imagine... well at the moment. It felt like it had happened that he had hit me, it just felt to real, to much like reality, like visions some times did. I could feel his fist plunging into my ribs, I could feel the emotion of me wanting to die, not because of the pain of the punch but because of the pain of knowing that it was Jasper who was doing this, the... man, I loved, the man who loved me. It was funny that I still felt that way, I could still say with confidence that I loved him. It was probably normal for some people and totally different for others. But then, no one -I could defiantly say that with confidence- had been in the same argument before plunging into that situation. I opened my eyes again as Jacob rolled onto his side to look at me, "You ready to go back? or do you wanna hang for a little longer?" he asked. I smiled half heartedly "If you don't mind, I would like to spend a little more time out here" I said tiredly. He nodded and smiled "cool" he said and laid back down. "You know how you imprinted on Renesme?" I asked randomly. He laughed at the odd change of subject, "Yeah I seem to know a lot about that, why you ask?" he said lightly. "I thinking about it a while ago, is it possible to be in love with someone else while you've imprinted?" I asked curiously. I had no reason behind what I was saying, I was just generally interested, I hoped I hadn't offended him. He shrugged "yeah, I think so, I mean, I still love Bella but, that was a before thing, I don't think it's possible to fall in love with someone after you've imprinted. Because the emotions are so strong... I don't know it's hard to explain" he gave up frowning. I nodded and closed my eyes once more. We mostly sat in silence, occasionally we would exchange pointless comments to each other. I ended up lying on the ground next to him in the end, we were laughing about how funny Emmett had looked when he saw Jacob grip Rosalie's throat, like he was constipated. "His nose was all scrunched up, like a pigs nose" Jacob's laughed, shaking threw his body with such strong laughter. I laughed with him rolling around with the new energy I had. We both new it hadn't been that funny, but we were both just coming out of the shock from the situation with Jasper now that every thing was hilarious. Jacob had to get back to see Renesme, it wasn't his turn to take her out for the day it was Esme's but we both knew Esme wouldn't move from my side when I arrived. "Just take her to the park or something please, just get her away" Bella said as she kissed Renesme's forehead. Jacob kissed Bella's forehead as well and Bella patted his shoulder in return to his friendliness. Emmett had taken Jasper to the mountains to actually camp out there for a couple of days, and do nothing but focus on hunting, and regain control of Jaspers temper. Edward wanted to hang back with me mainly because he knew that I would be human by the time Jasper and Emmett got back, he knew because I had all ready made that decision. Esme smiled and stroked my face "You are your same bubbly self, even after what just happened" Esme had said with so much emotion in her voice that I couldn't tell whether it was mostly sadness or mostly concern. Bella had walked me up to my room and sat with me on my bed, her arms securely around my shoulders, "I'm ready now Bella, I want to be human again, I've made my choice, I'm sure" I said confidently, Bella had smiled and hugged me tightly. The next day I had woken Tanya early, even though I knew she needed sleep but I was impatient. She stood with me now, holding my hands in front of the TV, Edward and Bella were hunting. Rosalie and Esme had gone to Olympia too buy some more homey things for Tanya's room, seeing as she would probably being staying for a while longer. Carlisle was at work and again, today, Renesme was with Jacob. "Now Alice" Tanya whispered. "I'm going to need you to make the bite yourself, my teeth are not as strong as they used to be" she said smiling. I bit onto my wrist, my two bottom teeth biting into the largest vain. What should have been blood was green venom the shined wet, out of my open vain. Tanya looked at me dead in the eye "are you sure Alice? you can all ways changed back but, it would mean going threw all that pain again and at the risk of you not getting your powers back" Tanya explained. I didn't have to think about it "all I've wanted was to be human again, before I met Jasper" I said shamelessly. "the time I spent with him and my family... had led me to forget about it" I shrugged. "I couldn't be more ready" I said smiling, Tanya returned the smile and lifted my arm up to her face but did not bite. "This will be very... different she murmured, "I've never done this before, I've learnt from watching Kyle do it" she admitted sheepishly. "Ok" I said slowly, she smiled "It will be fine", she closed her eyes and then sunk her teeth into my wrist. It was the most horrible feeling, her teeth were so cold and how she sucked the venom out of my vain felt like she was trying to suck an impossibly thick milk shake out of a thin straw. Though my venom looked wet it was dry, dry and thick. shivers ripped threw me and she went on, it was a slow uncomfortable process. I ended up sitting on the couch as she pushed her self to keep going, the venom spilling over her mouth. She hit braking point then, my venom now came quickly and lightly it felt like water. When my venom started to flow out of me, my fingers tips and toes... started to burn, but not like they were touching fire, but like they were digging into ice. I broke into spasms of pain, shivering to the point that I had knocked the couch over but she continued where ever she was, she was lost from my site, every thing was dark, every thing was cold. Eventually as the pain got worse I let go of reality, I stopped fighting to stay a wake. I let my self slip into the sharp icy sleep, that my body begged for.


	5. The Other Side

The icy prickles had started to free my heart, I don't know how I would have coped with out Edward there. I would talk to him and Bella threw my mind, he would them and have a conversation with me, even though I was incredible pain. "It's funny Alice" I barley heard Bella say over the pleading tortured screams that wailed on in my head. "You actually don't look much different, your just a little less pail" I could only hear the words not the way her voice sounded. "_Well, I guess thats a relief. I have all ways wondered what I looked like a human... I never really got close enough to a mirror." _I heard my words repeated through Edward's lips. "Alice has a bit of head ache I think we should leave her for a bit" Edward whispered to Bella. "Of corse" Bella agreed, _"thank you"_ I thought. I felt Edward's finger tips stroke my hair out of my eyes. My head felt slightly clearer now there wasn't words clouding it, Carlisle had sat next to me for a long time after Edward and Bella left. It had to have been hours he had been sitting there, holding my hand and weeping. It was so hard to here my farther in such a devastated state, though he still didn't speak a word. Esme came after that, she talked about Tanya's room, and her plans to decorate, how Renesme had learnt to play her first song on the piano and how it had thrilled her. She gave up when she ran out of things to talk about, she squeezed my hand before leaving me to the silence of my finally empty room. I could barely think, all I could do was scream inside my head, and some how it felt good. To just scream and scream and scream, and not just because of the pain, but just because I could. Rosalie visited next with Renesme is her arms, Rosalie explain to me that she thought Renesme could help clear my mind with filling it up, with visions of my family. Renesme showed me images of how she had spent her time at the park with Jacob. They had played Tennis for a while and Renesme liked that because it made her feel... grown up. Then they stopped to eat lunch and secretly went to La Push and went for a bit of a swim. Bella and Edward came in later to take Renesme to bed, Rose and Edward sat there for a while, both taking turns to hold my hand. Edward left to go to bed but Rosalie refused to leave, Emmett came in latter and sat with Rosalie and told me a new bunch of jokes he's made up. Every one disappeared from my side for ad least a day, I was starting to wonder if something had happened, or they had all lost hope in my survival. I stupidly thought this, before Jacob was at my side, holding my hand and stroking my face. The pain had faded to my ankles and wrists by then, I was hoping he would stay long enough to surprise him by answering back to one of his witty remarks. "Hey Alice..." he asked after about half an hour about talking about how Leah aggravated him. "Do you reckon' you'll forgive Jasper?" he questioned. ah! hurry up! this was actually a conversation I wanted to have. I opened my lips but they burnt at the very tips of the skin as I moved them, so I snapped them shut. He didn't seem to notice, or he ignored it "Do you think you'll go back to normal... now your human? hell, what are you going to do now any way?" he asked, his voice flowing thick with sarcasm. He snorted "I mean I wouldn't, honestly Alice but he's a bit of a tool" Jacob said seriously. I laughed in my head and it seemed a giggle slipped threw my now healed lips, I could feel him hovering over me. "Did you just laugh?" he boomed onto my face. "Easy Jacob you'll hurt her head" Edward said, leaning over the other side of me. "How are you going Alice?" Edward asked. _"I think I'm almost threw, it's fading past my feet quickly, and the pain isn't hurting as much..."_ I replied. "Mmmm I should get Tanya, I'm sure she can predict to an extent how long you have" Edward murmured _"good idea"_. I felt a small _swish _as Edward left the room, and Jacob's breath hot on my face. It didn't smell as revolting as it normally did, it now somehow smelt, delicious? like sandal wood and how a forest smelt after it had been burnt, or after it had rained, but it was all so sweet, like roses. I willingly inhaled it as Tanya and Edward returned to my side, Tanya's hands stroking my face. "How are you feeling Alice? and don't sugar coat it, I need to know the full details" She said, all business. _"It's at the very tips of every thing now, the cold icy burning... it's more painful then it has been threw out the whole experience. Like it's giving it's all to fight back, but I can sort of whisper I think, and I'm managing to breath" _Edward translated to Tanya. "You should be coming out of it now" Tanya said, a smile in her voice. Right on time, my finger tips burned furiously and then eventually the pain disappeared. The swallowing darkness faded into to light, but a restless light, like when you take you float up from the water after you had been under for a long time. My body shot up as I gasped for air, taking in as much I could. My eyes unfocused and refocused until my I could clearly see the room around me, well, not as clearly as I was used to. Every thing seemed to clear, when I knew there was so much more behind what I could see. When my eyes fell on Jacob's face he seemed... hansom. His goofy smile couldn't help but make me smile back and his eyes gleamed with happiness, I could no longer see the clouded mixture of constant worry in them. Worry for Renesme, worry for Bella, worry for Seth and Leah, worry for Billy Black and the other day, worry for me...


	6. Pretty

**I would really really like some feed back (:**

**I've sort of been drawn a blank of what to write next, **

**So a little inspiration would be wonderful ;)**

**thank you, have a lovely day.**

I turned to look at Edward's who eye brows where raised as he read my thoughts. My face burned "Oh, no! it's back!" I yelped. Edward laughed as I clapped my hands to my cheeks, I glares at him. "It's called blushing Alice" Edward chuckled. "Oh right..." I mumbled. Tanya held out her hand, smiling at me, I took it, I knew were she was taking me. As I took my surroundings in a bit better I realized I had been in Tanya's new room and a few things where different, there were some small painting that were placed in between the spaces of the crowded purple walls. A large plain, blood red oval rug stuck from under Tanya's bed and old fashioned wooden photo frames were placed on the dresser. There were pictures one Tanya's entire coven and then just a picture of Tanya an Kate, then one of Vasilli who has been Tanya's "mother" before the Volturi had hunted her down and killed her. And then one of Tanya sitting on the couch with Renesme on her lap, and next to her with his arm rapped around her shoulders was Edward. I was positive that Tanya would wake up in the morning look at that picture and imagine that her name was Bella. I gasped at the person I saw in the mirror... Her skin was pail, very pail for a human... Her eyes where large chocolate brown and her hair was dark brown with a hint of red shining threw. She was quite pretty, in fact she reminded me of who I used to be. "I look so... normal" I said, crinkling my nose at that last word. I was the same hight the same shape, I would look all most exactly the same if it weren't for my hair, eyes, and the light rosy red the stuck on my cheeks. I turned swiftly, facing Edward and Jacob. Jacob was leaning forward with his hands arms balancing on his legs, while Edward sat tense, next to him with his back straight and his hands clamped on his knees. I threw my hands up above me and posed "Watcha think?" I asked smiling. Edward shrugged "You look the same except for little differences" He said blankly, I frowned _"same old boring, Edward" _I thought, causing Edward to smile. "What about you? Jacob?" I asked, still frowning. I dropped my hands to my hips. Jacob sat up and cleared his throat "Well, honestly I think you look so much better, with a little colour in your face, life behind your eyes and spring in your step, well, not that you didn't have spring before but it was just so... fake, like you were trying. Now, well, I guess you look real. When I talk to you know I feel like I'm talking to a person, not a porcelain doll. Even just the hint of red in your hair and the dimples on you get on your cheeks now when you smile, little things you didn't have before all add up. You look so... pretty" Jacob ranted, I grinned at him "Thank you" I said politely, the grin still large on my face. He grinned back, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. I poked my tongue out at Edward when he glanced down at the floor but he laughed so he must of seen it. I turned back to the mirror to examine my self again, as I turned to quickly, I lost my balance (which I was not used to) and had to clutch the dresser for support. When I whipped my head down to focus on my feat, something strange happened... My head throbbed as my site disappeared and I tried to focus on the blurry vision in my head. It had not been like I had remembered my vampire visions being like, It was so cloudy that I could only make out shapes and colors, detail was impossible. And it went so quickly... seven seconds I counted, and it seemed so meaningless. I could see a large, reddish brown tanned hand being held out for someone, as if to help them into a car. Then I small pail hand clutched around the palm of the tanned one, there hands turned in unison until there fingers joined. Then my head popped out of it, and I was back to reality so quickly it was like I had been thrown out of it, it made me feel sick. I slid to the floor and rested my back on the side of the dresser, I blinked furiously. After a few second, I turned to Edward "what was that?" I asked frowning. "That..." He muttered, a smile playing around his lips, "Was a vision". I let my head fall into my hands and massaged my temples with my thumbs. "What happened?" Jacob asked, his voice, thick with frustration. "I had a vision" I explained, "and it wasn't as... clear as my old ones were. It was blurry, out of focus and so... quick" I murmured. "Right" Jacob said, stretching out the word. I shook my head and got up, I looked around the room and realized that Tanya had left. "She went to get you some water" Edward said, I nodded. Speak of the devil, Tanya was back with a glass in her hands that she past to me. "Did you have a vision?" she asked, concern think threw her voice. "Yeah, I'm all right though" I assured her. I didn't feel totally comfortable around Tanya, she seemed lovely but... my vision felt slightly personal, besides I couldn't be bothered. Bella entered the room with Esme and Rosalie right on her trail. She rapped her arms around me, I patted her back. I could tell that this was upsetting her, I couldn't quite understand why but I comforted her any way. I could tell if she had tears she would be crying, "There, there Bella" I whispered. She leaned away from me, and scanned my face for a moment. She leaned in a kissed my for head and then brought her lips to my ear, "Your eyes are beautiful Alice" I whispered. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her back to pull her into a closer hug.


End file.
